


Burned

by rhye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-02
Updated: 2011-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:57:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhye/pseuds/rhye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius tries to remain stoic as he receives a blow job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burned

Remus breathed in mingled scents: Sirius’s cigarette and the musky odor of Sirius’s body. Sirius was cut; a tradition among the Blacks, and unusual. Remus loved it. Sirius lay back, head wreathed in tendrils of smoke, as Remus lathed Sirius’s limp length in kisses. Remus watched it twitch and fill, coming to life before his eyes.

Sirius sighed. Smoke encompassed Remus with the sound.

Remus enveloped the now-erect length in his mouth, swallowing it deep. Remus smiled, withdrawing.

Sirius sat, still smoking. Anyone that might have seen him from the waist up would have thought him chaste and calm, but Remus knew better. Remus drew in Sirius’s length again, this time more fervently. Finally Sirius closed his eyes halfway and a small moan escaped his parted lips, cigarette hanging limply next to the sound.

Remus laughed, and worked at Sirius more ardently, hand finding Sirius’s balls as his mouth worked Sirius’s length. Sirius groaned, hips working upwards and downwards in wanton little thrusts. With one final exhalation, Sirius came onto Remus’s tongue.

Sirius’s cigarette flew from his mouth. Sirius cursed, jumping as it landed on his bare chest and burned him.

Remus, sated by the pleasant tang of Sirius, rolled over, laughing.

“Arsehole,” Sirius snapped, but he was smiling as well.


End file.
